Lord Enma
|-|Enma= |-|Awoken= Summary Lord Enma 'is an S-Rank, Fire Attribute Yo-Kai of the tribe of his name. His family has been running the Yo-Kai World for centuries, always there to protect the World they rule. Despite his father enforcing the ideals that humans and yo-kai should be separated, Enma learned to value humanity and see that Yo-Kai and humans are only different in form, but should all be treated equally. With his faithful chairman, Zazel, they strive to protect both the realms and bring peace to all. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 5-A '''| At least '''4-C '''likely '''Low 2-C Name: Lord Enma Origin: Yo-Kai Watch Gender: Male Age: Likely a few centuries old Classification: S-Rank, Fire Attribute, King of the Yo-Kai World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Can disguise himself as human, Statistics Amplification, Skilled with the Enma Blade, Longevity (While Yo-Kai can die, their lives last exceptionally longer than humans), Flight, Fire Manipulation/Magic, Regeneration (Mid; Yo-kai such as Whisper can regenerate after being sliced in half vertically), Summoning, Immunity to Status Effect Inducement, Critical Hits and Curses (His ability 'Great King' makes him immune to inspiritments and critical hits), Pain Manipulation, Time Manipulation & Travel, BFR with Portal Creation, Healing with Gentle Bracelet, Statistics Reduction with Virtuous Bracelet and Valiant Bracelet, Temporary Invulnerability with Valiant Bracelet | All previous abilities to an enormous extent along with Electricity Manipulation and Cloud Summoning Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Easily restrained Zazelmare with a single hand, Zazelmare is superior to Shogun King) | At least Star level (Comparable to other Deva like Solar Enma, who has complete mastery of the sun and can create stars), likely Universe level+ (Deva such as Infinite Enma have complete control of space and time) Speed: At least FTL (Far superior to Shogun King and Hovernyan, who has an ability that makes him light speed) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Physically superior to all the Superhero Yo-Kai) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class | At least Star Class, likely Universal Durability: At least Large Planet level | At least Star level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Fought with Venoct for 3 days straight without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee. Extended melee to Several meters with Enma Blade and various projectile techniques Standard Equipment: Enma Blade, A variety of bracelets Intelligence: Gifted; Knows vast knowledge on magic and Yo-kai relics Weaknesses: Even when situations are dire and urgent, He still tends to act very nonchalant and cocky about the situation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Moveset= *'Enma Orb:' Enma summons a ball of fire that is shot from his hands. His Signature Move *'Incinerate:' Summons a pillar of fire onto the opponent, can shoot flames from his hand *'Lord Enma's Favor:' By Lord Enma's command, His ally or himself will raise all stats *'Supreme Enma Blast:' Enma fires a devastating shot of spiritual energy' With Enma Blade: *'Great King's Prayer:' The Inspirited Ally is engulfed in the aura of a King, raising all their stats *'Hellish Enma Blade:' A powerful slash with the Enma Blade |-|Awoken Moveset= *'Voltage:' Enma summons a storm to rain thunder and lightning upon the opponent *'Evil Eyeball:' Enma uses the full might of a deva, to fire a blast onto those unlucky enough to be in it's range *'Awaken:' Enma unleashes his own or his allies full potential, raising all his stats drastically *'Awakening:' In time, All Enma's stats will raise drastically. Usually after a few actions, during combat Key: Lord Enma | Enma Awoken Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Youkai Category:Anime Characters Category:Yo-Kai Watch Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Pain Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2